Field of the Invention
The present application relates to methods, apparatuses and systems for non-invasive delivery of microwave therapy. In particular, the present application relates to methods, apparatuses and systems for non-invasively delivering microwave energy to the epidermal, dermal and subdermal tissue of a patient to achieve various therapeutic and/or aesthetic results.
Description of the Related Art
It is known that energy-based therapies can be applied to tissue throughout the body to achieve numerous therapeutic and/or aesthetic results. There remains a continual need to improve on the effectiveness of these energy-based therapies and provide enhanced therapeutic results with minimal adverse side effects or discomfort.